Pushing the Agreement
This article, , is a stand-alone chapter that follows on from A Day in the Human World. It features Meian and Rosuto Shiba as well as Averian. ---- Despite this so-called arrangement between Kenji and Averian preventing all-out war between them, Rosuto didn’t like it. Not one little bit. He had argued well and at length with Kenji and Kusaka the night before and had even swayed Meian. The discussion ceased when Rosuto said he’d bury the problem himself, except Meian insisted that he tag along “for the ride”. It was the reason the two brothers where now walking the sandy dunes of Hueco Mundo, against Kenji’s distinct order. “Are you sure about this course, Rosuto?” Meian asked. What annoyed Rosuto more than anything was the simple fact Meian had already asked him about fifteen times already since they set out earlier today! Of course he was certain. Meian and he had already had this discussion no less than three times, and Rosuto had yet to lose any points during said discussions. Yet he found himself silently considering Meian’s words all the same; which was something he would never have done sixteen years ago. God, sometimes he wished he and Meian hadn’t reconciled. It would be so much easier if he could just fell the holier-than-thou prat! “Yes, my brother.” Rosuto answered. “Good. I’m just making certain of it.” “You think I’m acting too hastily… don’t you?” “If you need to ask the question after sounding as pathetic as you did just now Rosuto, then yes, I think you are being too hasty.” “As do I, if you’re wondering. If not take heed of it anyway.” Why was Rosuto not surprised? He takes his senses from the goal for one moment and it suddenly appears to his right with fool statements and a mocking grin! Could his day get any worse? He didn’t want to find out the answer to that question. He had a feeling it was about to go down hill very badly. “Averian,” Meian greeted with an inclined head. “I hoped I would never see you again, no offense.” “Speak for yourself!” Rosuto exclaimed. “Last time I saw this guy he poked me and you full of holes and tried to kill our brother. I recall him almost succeeding.” “Ah, Rosuto, wasn’t it? Ever the hothead if I recall correctly.” Averian answered. “I’m glad you did not lose that trait.” “I hate him.” “Do not speak about me as if I where not present, Rosuto. I might get upset.” Meian, to his credit, merely watched and measured even when Rosuto started to swear about ripping Averian’s innards out and force-feeding them to him. Although that would be an amusing distraction on Rosuto’s behalf, Meian wasn’t into such things and coolly told his younger brother to close his mouth. “You hear that little Rosuto? Adults are talking, my boy.” “Oh, it's on, bitch.” That did it. Rosuto was away like a gun bullet before Meian could stop him, and as Meian rightly expected Rosuto was sent flying from a single swift right hook! But then this was Averian. Meian wasn’t too surprised. He had always been strong; annoyingly so. “Ignore my brother. I’m here for very different reasons, one being he comes back in one piece.” “Why should I let him leave? He attacked me in my own home.” “I’m going to fucking kill you in your own home!” Red fire erupted from the sands and Rosuto once again took to the offense. He circled and closed inside Averian’s guard, hoping to pepper him with quick jabs. But this was Averian. It’d take more than a jab and Rosuto’s anger had already blinded him. Averian’s fist came down and collided with the side of Rosuto’s skull! “Damn it, you hit pretty hard.” Not his skull then. Rosuto had managed to grab Averian’s fist with his left palm and now his free-hand was awash with spiritual fire! He twisted to the side and released Averian’s fist and then planted an almighty uppercut to the underside of Averian’s chin! He went flying, Rosuto celebrated his successful strike, and Meian shook his head. Was Rosuto truly so blind? “He’s behind you!” Meian called. “I already know.” Rosuto spun around to meet Averian’s strike and drew his Zanpakutō in one fluid motion. Steel sang and sparks flew and both where repelled across the sands. “You are stronger than Kenji.” Averian noted. “Not just your spiritual power, but speed and strength too. That is quite impressive.” “Why thank you I guess?” “Now it is time for me to give you your reward. Gallop, Masaokishu.” Rosuto heard a horse neighing in the distance but the sound was soon obscured by a massive bony-hand impacting the sands! Averian emerged atop the horse with a skeletal structure that mimicked the guardians of hell; creatures Rosuto would have given his last coin not to see ever again. Meian, however, felt vaguely wrong. Averian’s release was death incarnate. He could feel icy fingers like death on his spine and its power made him feel like his own death had come upon him. It must’ve had a large area-of-effect. “I feel wrong.” Rosuto noted. “It gives off a demoralizing effect…” “It’s quite impressive, no? Say hello to Kenji for me would you? And remind him: Hueco Mundo is off limits per our agreement. Goodbye.” Rosuto remembered nothing after that. When next he came too he was lying in the middle of his living room floor and Meian was seated in a chair with a cup of steaming tea in his hands. “What the hell happened?” “I was hoping you could tell me.” “Ah, shit.” End.